Attempt at redemption
by Zer0DaysLeft
Summary: Mordecai has to put everything on the line, his friends, his life, and all of china. He must try to save it all from an ancient evil that wishes to rule it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my very first fanfiction, ever. I would also like to point out that I had support from Jade The Tigress and Master of Stories.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING I mean AAAANYYYYTHIIING. Nothing, nada, zero, zilch, EXCEPT for my OC's: Mordecai, Dionus, Willow, and Stella (which i would also like to point out that Jade came up with the name for Stella). So let's get started, shall we?**

**CHAPTER 1**

Mordecai sat alone in his study, looking over old, dusty scrolls.

Why am I stuck with the "paper work", Mordecai thought to himself. Hmmmmmmm...I wonder if these spells actually work...

"Uuuuum, F-F-Feng?"

A blast of wind came out of the scroll, causing Mordecai to fly out of his chair and to the floor. He looked up to see Dionus, a gray wolf with blue eyes and various scars, walk into the room.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Dionus asked.

"Oh you know...stretching..." He replied.

"Right, stretching. Anyway, I'm leaving for my kendo tournament, so..."

"Bring me back a tooth!"

"That wasn't funny, Mordecai."

"It was hilarious!"

"It was horrible! I had a tooth in my ARM!"

"Only you would get bit in a sword fight." Mordecai said with a hint of laughter to his voice.

Dionus walked out of the room rolling his eyes.

*Half an hour later*

Mordecai whistled admiringly as he pulled a golden scroll from a green box decorated with silver dragons. He rolled open the scroll to reveal a vivid image of a white tigress. Beside her was a shadowy feline shape with deep red eyes. His eyes scrolled down to the bottom of the scroll to find a strange word written there.

"Hmmmm... D-D-Di- Dizan roh" Mordecai muttered.

The scroll suddenly burst into flames, causing Mordecai to jump back. He quickly scrambled to the closet and pulled out a blanket, then quickly threw it onto the fire. The flames were put out, then a black mist shot out of the scroll a split second later. The black mist shot around the room, shattering glass and knocking over things, until it seemed to go straight into Mordecai, and once the mist shot out of him, he fell to the ground unconcious.

He woke up sometime later to hear heavy breathing from behind him. He sat up, then turned around to see a white tigress. She had black stripes and strange, almost warpaint-like stripes under her eyes. She slowly awoke from her slumber, then she noticed Mordecai looking at her curiously and backed away from him. Her eyes were wide with terror.

"Who-who are you?" Mordecai asked the tigress.

The white tigress relaxed, realizing that he wasn't a threat. She hesitated for a moment though, then said, "I-I'm Ste-Stella."

**Well that was my first story, hope ya like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: If you're wondering why i'm posting another chapter in the same day, it's because i'm not going to be able to post again for a while so enjoy again I guess.**

**Chapter 2**

"Hmmmm..." Mordecai slowly looked away from the Stella over to the charred scroll from the desk.

Then something poked at Mordecai's mind, _what was she doing in that scroll?_

He looked over to Stella only to see she wasn't in the spot he last saw her. He loooked around the room, no sign of her.

"Ummm... Stella! Where are you?" He said as a _CRASH!_ emenated from the kitchen.

Mordecai rushed in to find Stella covered in flour, but he hardly noticed with her white fur. He saw the shattered jar that they kept the flour in on the floor.

"Oh look what you did" He said rushing to get the broom. He stepped out into the hall and went to the door of the supply closet.

He jumped when a blood curdling scream echoed throughout the house.

He rushed back in to find Stella hopping and clenching her teeth. He began to notice the blood dripping from her foot.

"Ok, ok, calm down" He said lifting her onto the counter. He opened the drawer in the counter and pulled out some gauze and some cloth.

She clenched her teeth again as he cleaned out the cut with some water and the cloth, then he wrapped the gauze around her foot. "You gotta be more careful, you stepped on some-" Mordecai was cut off by a grinning Dionus standing in the doorway.

"So, who's your lady friend there?" Dionus said with a bit of humor in his voice

"It's not what you think Dionus" Mordecai Stated. "So where you taking her for the date?" Dionus asked sarcastically. "The Jade Palace." Mordecai said helping her out into the hallway. "Wait, why?" Dionus asked following them. "I'll explain on the way." He prompted leading her out the door.

They arrived at the Palace, Mordecai had explained all the details to Dionus.

Mordecai walked into the Hall of Heros to find Shifu meditating. "You do realize that the Hall is only for use by the five and me right."Shifu stated without opening his eyes.

"Forgive us but we need help" Mordecai said.

Shifu looked over and gasped, "Stella, you're ALIVE!"

The five and po walked into the room as Shifu finished his statement.

Tigress, Mantis, Crane, Viper, and Monkey all exclaimed "Thats Stella?"

"Who's Stella?" Po asked, everyone looked over po.

**Well thats chapter 2 hope ya like it, i'm gonna try to get as many chapters in tommorow as i can, I know it's kinda fast but like i said, it's gonna be a while befor i can post again.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: I'm back, it's been awhile.**

**Chapter 3**

"Wait... you know her?" Mordecai asked in a confused voice. "Yes." Shifu said still a little awestruck at the white tigress.

"I-I don't remember you." Stella said as if searching the depths of her own mind.

Shifu seemed a bit hurt by this statement. "Your father, general Kahn-Din, he was one of the best leaders in history, about fifty years ago." Shifu explained "He has led rhino soilders succesfully through 15 war raids, but he was the biggest target for assasination, although he was aware of this, he would never stop fighting for china, until he had a daughter. He then retired from his military career and got a job helping around the palace, as he was a very old friend of mine. But some still wanted revenge, but they didn't want to kill him, they wanted to scar him first." Shifu had a look of sorrow in his eyes, "They found the ancient scrolls in the Djinji Ruins, and realesed a horrible demon. It carried out their orders..."

[Forty-Eight years ago]

Kahn sat at the table in the well lit dining room, across fro him was his wife Luna, and to his left, his three-year-old daughter Stella. Everything was perfect, he had a house, a great job at the jade palace, and his wife and daughter. but trouble loomed and it was coming fast.

[Stella's POV]

She saw his father smiling and content with his life, no more military type responsibilities. He sniffed the air... "Is something burning?" He asked. Luna ran to the kitchen to see if the stove was still on, as a large explosion happened. "LUNA!" Kanh yelled as he rushed into the kitchen, Stella, as she was only three, startled began crying. She was joined by the sobs of her father from the kitchen. He quickly ran in from the hallway and grabbed Stella, barreling through the window, he rolled as he hit the ground. He had a couple cuts on his cheek, but Stella was unharmed, although she was bawling for her mother. Fighting back more tears Kahn said " It's going t be ok, i'm not going to let him hurt you" he began running through the village, he sighed as he realised he wasn't being followed, but he wasn't going to stop until he was positive he was safe. The stone bricks of the road glowed in the moon light. He found himself at the bottom of the steps, quickly he sprinted up them knowing his life, and that of his daughters depends on it. Stella looked behind her father, to see a black ball of mist rushing towards them. He was soon atop the stairs running through the courtyard and entering the jade palace. Shifu rushed to help him seal the doors. "What Happened?!" Shifu asked, as he had not seen the demon. "It-It killed Luna" He answered as the tears began forming in his eyes again. "What did?" Shifu asked sternly. "It's not human, i don't know what it is."

[Kahn's POV]

He ran to the bedrooms (that would soon belong to the furious five) and his her under one of the beds "Look at me Stella" Stella looked up at her father with her blurred vision due to the tears. "Just stay here and stay quiet." Stella wanted to object, but she couldn't find the courage.

He ran back into the hall of heroes, just as the doors burst open, the ball of mist flew through shifu, much like it had Mordecai, and knocked him out cold. He was chased by it to the lower levels of the palace, until they reached the scrolls of kung-fu. He knew all the scrolls by heart, and grabbed the gilded one in the pile. He aimed th the advancing demon and shouted "DIZAN ROH!" just as his daughter ran in behind the demon. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAD!" Shouted as the scroll activated "NO, STELLA" the tiger yelled as his energy was sapped leaving him lifeless on the floor, and the demon and Stella sealed in the scroll.

(Back to present times)

Stella was tearing up along with viper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note: Been working on my writing "skills" and this is the Villan chapter, BTW there will be cursing in this chapter. Nothing to major, mainly just angered cats talking about the Furious five.**

The feline wore a hooded robe, he was sure after all this time that no ordinary civillian would recognize him, nor would they even notice that his only facial features were his red eyes. But he wasn't in the presensce of normal bystanders, he stood on a road of ash. In front of him the dwelling of the Wu Sisters. Minus the snow of burn matter, it was a very dark day. The clouds didn't let a single ray of sun through the grey blanket covering the sky. The perfect day. He lifted his paw to the door, only to see the cold face of Su looking back at him.

"You're late" Su commented. "Not time for your insolence." The cat swiftly replied as he made his way past. The hall contained dark limestone bricks, Moss, and a slight decaying smell. No doubt some unlucky sap rotting away below him. His eyes shifted to the war strategy table in the midst of torch light and the vines snaking their way up the legs. he looked at the red peices scattered across that surface. "Looks like you're having a bit of... difficulty." The shaded cat remarked. "you don't seem like you're living up to your mothers legacy." Su's blood began boiling " It's not the easiest with shifu's... Team running to the aids of those ant's in the valley, but now that you're back maybe we can get a knife in the back of that son of a bitch tiger."

Wing and Wan sprinted in, both with daggers like puppies "Are we going to kill someone?" "Calm yourselves... we mig-" "If you fools would let me talk you would know that we can't start the murder and mayhem with out that damn daughter of kahn dead!" he butted in. He echoed through the halls. "And why would that be oh great and mighty demon G'rant!?" "That Stubborn general put in a little failsafe. He intended to transfer my power into the scroll, but his daughter was sealed in with me and my power was given to her instead." "ahh, so you're useless to us." "I could still kill all of you in this room."I Guess we should kill a three year old then." "well see, thats the thing..."

[back at the Jade Palace]

Stella had calmed down, "Wait wait wait, If She went in three, how did she come out sixteen or seventeen and not fifty?" Mordecai questioned. "That's what I'm afraid of, I think she absorbed some of the demons power, and... you said he escaped... so I'm guessing he'll be back to get his powers." "And how would he do that?" Dionus regreted he asked that. "He would have to kill her." Tears began welling up in Stella's emerald eyes. "Stella, don't worry, if that ass decides to come back... Dionus and me Will be ready." "Us too" Po voulenteered. "I suppose Stella can stay at the Jade Palace... for a time." Shifu added. "Thens it's settled!" Mordecai added. Stella hugged him, which resulted in a slight blush from the leapord and a slight snicker from mantis.

**Ok, maybe I went a bit overboard with the cursing... but I'm quite content with that chapter, hope you are too. Zer0s out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Authors note: Ok apperantly I'm staying longer than expected, because unlike you guys I only have acsess to a computer about once every month. And I just had to get another chapter in. And yes when I first saw the Wu Sisters I thought they were the kind of people who murder cuz' it's fun. Also This is going to be Alot longer**

"Hmm... The choices." Mordecai muttered as he sifted through chest full of weapons. He was thrown to the ground by shife who firmly locked the chest. "You aren't using the war weapons" Shifu said throwing him a Bo staff off of the shelf. They stood in the weapon room (which they had never told Po about for reasons that don't even need to be said) There was a Slight musty smell that Mordecai thought Po might get curious about if he walked past the door. "I don't know how to use a Bo staff." Mordecai complained. "Do you know any kung-fu?" Mordecai shook his head "Any martial arts at all?" shook his head "Are you one of those people with the mystical powers?" Mordecai did give response this time "I do know a bit of pressure points" Shifu seemed a bit disturbed by this, the last time he had a snow leapord that knew pressure points, it didn't exactly work out.

He looked upon The steel blade, Not the most imppresive sword to the simple eye, but Dionus could see the complexity in this war machine. It sat in it's wooden case in the hall of heros. He was positive it must have taken a lifetime to perfect it. The blade sharpened enough to split bones, crafted to be able to move at twice the speed of a normal sword, and the magnificent carvings of sword masters. "You have a good eye" Crane said approaching from the entrance of the hall. "That was made by the architect who did all... this." He said motioning his wings to the general area. "Hmm..." Dionus studied the jade palace, how had someone been able to build the obsidean floors. "Don't think about it too much, you'll hurt yourself" Crane said leaving through to the baracks. "Hey!" Dionus yelled.

[Demon cat's name in next paragraph]

"Where's the vault?!" The demon cat said. He and Su stood in front of a wall covered by moss and carvings of bloody battles, mostly historical wars though. "G'rant calm down" Su said feeling across the walls until her paws came to rest on the eye of a dragon coiling down the great Garn-Vidj tower. The second she pressed down the eye, bricks embroided with solders began shifting and turning until a room full of treasures and gold was revealed. A sudden rush of built up dust being released caused Su to break out in a coughing fit, But not G'rant. This was the first time she realized he wasn't breathing. They both stepped into the brick insolated room. Neither of them even took a second look at the gold. The most valuable item in the room was the vase perched upon a stone pedestal. Unfortunatly for Su it could only be used by G'rant. "So what does this smoke trick of yours do exactly?" Su Asked the question that had prodded at the back of her mind for awhile now. "This will give me the power over free will." That was all Su needed to hear to begin her fantasising about turning half an army against the other half and watching them slaughter each other. "And who is going to be the first... victim of this slave maker." Su, it's going to be more like a camp... a camp of shade."

**Authors note: Cliffhanger! Don't forget to leave a review, i'm going to make next chapter longer because it will contain fight scenes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Authors note: That's right, time for some battle scenes, WOO!**

"NOW!" G'rant yelled at a Wan who was scramlbing to light the fuse. As the fire traveled down to the barrels placed in front gate. As the rain of flaming shards came down the Wu sisters and G'rant entered the camp. Wing looked down at the limp, lifeless bodies of the cats had tried to apprehend them. "Pity" Su said "they didn't get to see best part."

Twenty Ladies-of-the-shade ran from the buildings ready to attack, but a silence fell across the crowd as they saw their fallen allies. One broke out crying at the sight. "If you were smart you would bow." G'rant simply stated as if offering a window for mercy. Though mortified, all of the clouded leapords kneeled, save for one... Song.

The goose came flapping in his wings along with his heart beating a thousand times a second. The furious five rushed out and raced to the messenger along with Shifu. "W-Wu sisters a-at the Cam-p-p Ladies of the shade." And he collapsed from exhaustion on the marble floor." "Let's go" Po rushed. "We're going too" Mordecai said as he and the rest of the trio rushed in. "No!" Shifu jumped to a conclusion. "What if smoky the cat comes back?" Mordecai demanded. "Fine." Tigress said implying that they had no time to argue. They all sprinted through The cobbled street hardly dodging the pedestrians. Until they reached the windy canyon. The winds were calmer this time of year allowing them easy acsess to the camp. The group arrived just in time to see Song get her throat slit.

The five was over the wu sisters faster then Su had thrown the knife. Po was shocked at the sight of his close friend dying, but unlike him instantly turned that anger and grief into hostility. Specifically by bashing Su's head into the wall. Viper (after taking down Wing and Wan of course) constricted po's arms back to keep him from killing her. Soon after Po was partially calm Mordecai pointed out "Where's Stell-" He was cut off by a high pitched scream. He spinted through the camp to find Stella panting on the ground. She looked up with horror aimed at Mordecai's shoulder. He quickly turned around to see G'rant ready to strike a killing blow. He could only muster the words he hoped that could save his life "FENG!" G'rant skidded across the barren ground as the force almost disassembled him. "You damn insolent fool." G'rant cursed as Mordecai tackled him. The shadow feline shoved him off and release a punch that bloodied his nose. G'rant was about to finish him had Dionus not bashed his sword on the back of his head

The following day G'rant and the sisters were put in jail, The funeral was held for Song and the rest of the deceased ladies-of-the-shade. Stella came to live with Mordecai and Dionus. Mordecai who found the magicks in the scrolls began to study the ancient paper rolls.

**Authors note: This is NOT the end of the story. But i thought it needed a bit of tragedy. until next time, Zer0s out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Authors note: This will include the origins of Mordecai, the origins of Dionus will probably have it's own story. Enjoy.**

G'rant was being led down the bridges of Chorgom prison. Despite the destruction used to keep Tai-lung captive, it was rebuilt and turned into a regular prison with more than just one prisoner. Except G'rant couldn't take in the details due to being cuffed in every which way, blindfolded, and gagged with a cloth. So it wasn't the best day in his opinion. Except of course the guards made a fatal mistake... they didn't block his hearing. He headbutted the guard to his left shoving him to the wall. The guard to his right brought down a swing with his axe, which G'rant countered by jumping foward. The axe cut right through his cuffs in which he immediatly used his freed hands to rip the blindfold off. He continued to use the chains to choke the second rhino guard. As soon as he lost consiousness he looked around and realized he was surrounded by archers. G'rant looked down into the dark bottomless pit. perfect. G'rant focused on the pit and found satifaction in the guards sudden realization of their doom as one commented on his deathtrap. "The walls! What is that!" A dark blood looking liquid began creeping up the walls and on to the bridges. G'rant took out guard after guard until he reached the cell of Su, Wing, and Wan Wu. And they started for freedom.

Mordecai traveled the winding path of cobbled stone, the night was warm, clear, and humid, spirits high. After his training was complete learning archeology, and overall finding a job in the field, Mordecai was on his way home to his family. He couldn't wait to tell his father that he was following in his footsteps, he had been looking forward to the week he had off before he began his first assignment. He pulled the onyx necklace he had out his knapsack, it was a gift to his twelve year old sister, he had bought it in a small jewel shop at Gongnem city. (hope I spelled that right) He entered his home village with the smell of pastries from Dante's bakery and the warm welcoming call of his neighbors as they rushed to greet him. Dante, a energetic seventeen-year-old Bengal tiger, almost tripped as he rushed to tackle Mordecai to the ground, "Hey Mort, how was looking at rocks for two years?" Dante asked sarcastically. As Dante got on his feet and helped Mordecai up and brushed the dirt of his vest. "Good, how was hitting on every female in town?" "Well," Dante said flexing his muscels "Ladies go crazy over the covered in flour look." A female panther cub lunged on his back and Mordecai fell to the ground yelling "GREMLIN!" "Close" Dante said helping Mordecai up a second time. "Hey Tin." Mordecai greeted the panther. "Hi Mordie, I lof a toof" Tin said trying to make the space in between her fangs visible. "Then I put it at my window and guess what happened!" The panther said wide eyed and happy. "What tin?" Mordecai smiled at the cub's innocence. "It was gone and I got this shiny coin!" Tin said pulling out a yin. "That's great Tin, where's aunt Gwyn?" The young panther shrugged "That rhymed!" Tin eagerly pointed out. "So it did, young gremlin." Mordecai said heading towards the road leading outside of the village towards his house. And then at the horizon, he noticed the smoke.

Mordecai woke up in a cold sweat, another nightmare. Always the same thing. He just wanted the dream to finish itself instead of playing over and over again every night. His paw touched to scar on his chest, three circles connected in a triangle, the mark of a murderer, the mark that belonged to Gwyn. Mordecai dropped the subject when he realized it was dawn, his favorite time to meditate. He quickly slipped on his green and bronze vest and quietly climbed out the window. He never liked the idea of letting others know he had martial art skills. Mainly because he never used them, but this was always the exception. He slid down the outer wall of the house, which was extended because it was built upon a hill, until he reached the meadow. Serenity. But suddenly he felt a chill go up his spine. In his gut he knew something was wrong. But he shook it off as quickly as he thought of it.

The mountain lion sat alone in her dorm at the Lee-Da academy. Mei-ling, along with the other students had this day off from training. She had woken up to the gentle touch of the mid-spring winds blowing through the dorm window. She hadn't the slightest idea of the evil presence at the entrance of the academy. As the door slid open to her room revealed a silhouetted feline figure. "Gi-jin you know you'll get expelled if th-" Mei-ling was cut off by the dark substance wrapping around her leg. Three students, a monkey, a crocodile, and a rabbit rushed in to answer the scream. "Mei-ling!" The female rabbit rushed to pull the door open. The trio entered to find Mei-ling sitting on her cott looking out the window. The crocodile slowly approached the cat "Mei?" He turned her around and jumped bock when he realized her eyes were completely black. The rabbit ran towards the cat "Mei! Can you hear us." The cat responded with a sinister smile.

It really had been quite a day for Po. It had started off with him being woken by an angry Tigress who was sent to tell him he was late for training. Then he was tired and while he was cooking breakfast, he fell asleep and the food burned. While sparring on the Jade tortoise (I think that was the name of it right?) a piece broke off of the relic and was toted out of the hall, And now he's looking face to face with a possessed mountain cat. Not the best way to spend a Saturday. The mess hall was covered with unconscious students, some dead, and broken bits of plaster. The rest of the five was out cold, in fact the only one who lasted five minutes was Master tigress. Po gulped.


End file.
